The present invention relates to a protective cap for sealing a packing at the end of a bushing, particularly for use in a cardan joint, and relates to means for attaching the cap.
A protective cap of this type is shown in German Utility Model No. 19 94 896. In that case, the sleeve or bushing and the pin have approximately the same diameter outside of the bearing. To this extent, the cap has a substantial axial length. Such an embodiment may not be usable when the pin is of substantially smaller diameter than the bushing. In that case, a packing in accordance with Federal Republic of Germany Application No. DE-OS 21 44 172 is used, which is very short axially and which, on the other hand, has a large radial length.